the first enconter
by blue rose red queen
Summary: well hello first fanfic.please don't review now on to the summary did you how a person become Saint well most people say by following god words but if ask from actually Saint they will say experience every king of sin that you can imagine and if you manage to make you heart pure then you will become a saint this is one such of a story very less update may be one in a 23 month


Story starts from

High School DxD:Volume 21

Current place : UNKNOWN

…..Una…… Was I sleeping……?

The place I, Hyoudou Issei, woke up is on top of black ground covered with crimson red grasses.

With nothing else on the vicinity .

……Huh. Where is this place……?

When I looked around, there were vast black plains covered with the same red grasses but with no trees what kind of place is this anyway?. When I look at the sky, the scenery is mixed up because it has a mixture of different colours. It feels like I'm looking through a kaleidoscope. Wait, is this hell? If I remember, I went after apophis one of the evil dragon who command trihexa and I manage to defeat him ……. And then what happened? I was helping my comrade to hold up again trihexa ….. I use ddraig infernal flame in a hope to buy some more time for roseweisa San and……huh? Did I get beaten instead? My memories are blurry.

[Welcome red dragon emperor .or should I say Issei hyoudou ? ]

I can hear an unknown voice.

Show yourself you coward I demand !!

[Hmm? You want to see me . Well you are the one who defeated me so that's the least I can do for you . I am the legendary being known as the Apocalyptic Beast and Emperor Beast of Apocalypse otherwise known as trihexa .but we'll talk about that later right now didn't you felling something wired in your body ]

I realised the change in my body. ……Weird. I don't have any sense of touch! I don't have the sense of touching anything! I don't have the sense to feel anything ! What is going on!? I tried to move my body it response to my will but I can't feel the movement of my body at all.

W-Wait….. Are you telling me it's the same with my whole body….? I didn't know what was happening to me and then trihexa voice talked to me.

[In your moment in order to stop me you uses flames of the scorching inferno

Your body was destroyed due to the heavy recoil of your last move . You are in a state where your soul was taken out of your body and currently is resting in my core . You can say that your soul is temporarily stored in my magic core untill our talk is over ]

………..Eh?

My body was destroyed? Is a state where I'm just a soul? And you put that inside you core?

I thought about it and I realise right away what this means.

[…..How can this be!? Ophis have reduce the recoil of my dragon dietification .so there is now way I my body got destroyed because of using ddraig power ]

I screamed while holding down my head! Holy shit! It can be happening to me again . Why are you so cruel to me god .

[……Eh? T-that's your reaction……?. Well it is pretty much calculable .but it can't be helped although ophis has reduced the recoil of dragon dietification but after using your infernal flames your weakened body comes in the effective range of your own infernal flames this destroying your body into ashes ]

[But you known all of this is not so bad as you have been making it out ]

Trihexa made an amazed voice. What is it!? I'm in a shock right now because I lost my body! What else can there be!?

[Did you know what trihexa really is? The lore behind the legendary trihexa ]

Isn't it obvious it's you name . At least that what I read from the myth that is .

[More or less

Well to be exact trihexa isn't a name but a post given to some who beat the previous trihexa. Just like you have the title of red dragon emperor .

And I'm 7th generation of being bearing the title of trihexa .before me 6 other are known as trihexa .and when some manage to kill the current bearer of trihexa it will get transfer to the the next generation with all the power form previous generations

But my reason for telling you this is since you defeat me fair and square you are the next generation of the tile of trihexa]

He……? W-What are you saying….. Then, I realised it. I killed the legendary apocalyptic beast trihexa , that is! , but……!

[No matter how much you deny it you have manage to slay me with your infernal scorching flames imbued with dragon slaying magic. After that to save you I have sealed your soul in trihexa core. ]

So now its like this huh. To meet trihexa like that ….. I am really lucky. So this is the trihexal core . It is a mysterious place…So what now ?did I have to live like that for the rest of my life ?

[Yeah about that I have already start the trihexal core and the transfer of ownership after that your new body will be created by the core and I will be free from this prison at last .]

…….What did you say…….?

I was speechless

[As I have already tell you when a person managed to defeat current trihexa the title will be pass on to the next generation and since you killed me all of my power will be your after the process is complete .that will take up to 5months minimum. ]

So I have to wait here another 5 months . By that time rias and akeno will be graduated from the kuoh academy .and Asia ,Irina ,xenovia,and kiba will be 3rd year I will really miss you my friends

[By the way isse hyoudou there is one last thing that you must known before I go ]

Ok ! say it already there can't be anything right now in this world that can shock me

[Since you didn't known all of the trihexa bearer are female from a long time due to which trihexal core got some bug in it. that cause the gender of every male bearer to change into that of the female.

So good byeee]

(Silence………….)

What the FUCK is that supposed to mean. Come back right here you goddamn monster dragon .


End file.
